Talk:Ivangamer's Custom Cards/@comment-26272261-20150405033357
Yeah, I just play normal rules. I don't homebrew anything beyond that, makes balancing these cards that much easier. I am unfamiliar with almost any BM2 cards, i bet ill get repeats. I like your shock platform. Being an advanced mage room it should do more than the ordinary mage room spell card mechanics. Its like, SURPRISE that on switch also turns on a Monster, but its a trap, so I was trying to think of something that had that same feel in game. SURPRISE! Now i got this spell card... Casino of Souls: I admit I have no idea if this is balanced but I wanted a gamble element to this game. Here is how I wanted it played. - Its after the bait phase, but before any heroes start coming in. You look at your hand and say I want to gamble (this is your only shot, you cant keep adding till you get what you want) so you gotta play the odds. Say there is a thief, and 2 mages at your entrance. You have 4 cards in your hand, 3 rooms and a spell. You dont want the spell but want one of the advanced rooms. SO.... " I want to discard 3 cards (aka "quarters"), so you discard 3 to draw the top 3. one is a fighter room, one is a double cleric room, and one is a cleric mage mix room (GOLD!). The fighter room and double cleric room doesn't match the thief or 2 mages at your entrance, but since the mix room has mage book it counts! (those mix gold cards are more "valuable") ergo, the 2 mages die instantly. So you effectively discarded 3 cards to kill 2 heroes outright, pretty good. But you could just as easily have 3 fighters at your door and discard 2 cards to get nothing, or had nothing but mages at your door and drawn 3 book rooms and essentially wasted 2 cards...or had 4 thieves and drew 1 card and its a the Pit Trap room, or had all types at your door and drew 1 hoping for Dragon Hatchery and only got a fighter room. Its all over the place and situational. This card is "balanced" given the # of each type of treasure IF you follow my rule of BASE SET + 2 of each of mine + 1 of each of my gold/mixed. AT least in terms of "odds", i did an excel spreadsheet and everything. Just the card being built means it happens first before the heroes start coming. You don't keep the new cards, you simply dive the deck to check your odds, then reshuffle the cards you just revealed. Im effectively making the deck a slot machine. Its hard to convey all that concisely in that little box i know. Cruel Concert: Yea its like Pit Trap, except it sends 1 Hero back. Its not as powerful as a pit trap to kill, but it has 2 treasures so i think its balanced. Basically the hero hears all that nonsense in an attempt to steal all the "magic treasure" instruments from gaming and says "Forget this noise, im out!" Magic Sword Vault: BINGO! Exactly. It is currently the ONLY mixed card with a damage over 1, its a specific situation and/or setup which is what I was pushing with these gold mix designs. Something not present in any traditional room, so i took more risks. Healing, gambling, trading cards, the rooms under new one... Pile of Blobs is great late, useless early, kinda like the blobs in zelda 2, on their own or at the start of the dungeon you almost ignore them. I'd ilke to think you have this room pile that you keep replacing for whatever reason and then all of a sudden, BLOBS! now that mixed gold card could be worth 3+ or more damage on a turn if you "invested" in that pile over time. I implied that you could use the underpile like ammo too. Well I need 2 extra now, ill keep that last room under there for later incase. Again, more damage control. Otherwise its just a simple 1 damage mixed card with silly art on it.... The Dead Pool: Good point, although can't pit traps auto kill an epic hero? If you destroy this one, you don't kill them, just heal a wound. You just lose 1 potential damage (without buffs and a mixed treasure to get life point back). This room was my aquatic concession from earlier, new spell card not withstanding.... Warlock Well: Yeah, kinda like the Soul Casino, you gotta make a donation all at once and only once per turn. So your building and this Room is out and you are like, I really need some spells, so ill toss 3 MONSTER ROOMS since you're sacrificing monsters down the well, to trade them into spell cards. If you have been paying attention to your game, you may not have seen one of the FREEZE or GROW MONSTERS or ASSASIN spells played yet and think your odds are good of getting it, OR you need fuel for Bone Turrets OR Puking Pyros late or something. Probably crazy in anything other than the base game, but when I play, I tend to run out of spells and have a hard time getting them back, especially late, and since most of my games have fewer than the card cap, I figure the odds of having a massive hand full of monster cards isnt "too" high. Or hey, maybe you are hoarding them and only putting out trap rooms, thats a strategy. I think it lends itself to anothe unique mechanic of dungeon specialization, kinda like Magic Sword Vault. Monster Room cards tend to do more damage on average over Trap Room cards Ive found. Remember, with all these Rooms and Spells being tossed away, it leaves them open for your opponents to recover with other cards that say "go into the discard pile" so while you may be giving yourself more options, you technically are also making them available somewhat to everyone at the table. The 2 biggest complaints I get with my friends are usually this: "Spells are cool, but you never get too many of them. OR I was stuck with these spells the entire game" AND "You change one card on the board and the entire town rushes me and I'm dead in a turn" (New players don't get the advanced play of treasure control turn to turn, they just build what they want or rush to 5) So I made some cards that address those somewhat for them, so that you can "get out of jail" or make a comeback from a snowball effect. This game has alot to do with luck sometimes and once it starts going bad its hard catch up.